Presents
by animefav
Summary: They meant more than just being presents AtoRyo


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Dedicated to **Dudly**. The AtoRyo fandom is still alive!

Special thanks to **Sweet Obsidian Rain**for beta-ing this story.

* * *

Echizen had been dating Atobe for three years now. 

Each year, Atobe never failed to emphasize the point that they were "more than just friends" by showering him with gifts, be it for Valentine's Day, his birthday, Atobe's birthday or just for the simple sake of giving.

The first time this gift giving routine started was on Christmas Eve of Echizen's junior year or more specifically, his birthday. The gift was a purple and silver watch. Simple, nothing fanciful unless you've considered the way it was given to Echizen, but that was a different story all together (When asked why, Atobe simply flicked his hair and said, "To remind the brat to be punctual on our dates.")

The next present was on New Year Day. A purple and silver tennis racket was transferred between hands, accompanied by a hug, a disbelieving and baffled look from the receiver and then followed by make up kisses.

And so the routine stayed rooted, the giver (mostly Atobe) happily issued out presents religiously while the receiver (mainly Echizen) not so happily received them.

A box of purple and silver coloured chocolates for Valentine's Day.

A purple and silver "monkey king" plushie for Atobe's birthday by Atobe.

A purple and silver bear.

A purple and silver cake made specifically for Echizen by Atobe.

A pair of silver handcuffs with purple trimmings.

Purple and silver dye for Kaurpin which Echizen downright refused to accept.

A purple and silver tennis ball ("To go with the racket," Atobe had said).

And the list goes on.

However, it wasn't until the **nth** time (it could've jolly well been the 50th time, maybe the 51st time, even possibly the 52nd time, but you couldn't blame Echizen for not knowing which. He was just so plain oblivious to things other than tennis and Kaurpin.) did Echizen realized the pattern to Atobe's mindless giving.

Staring at his room now invaded by all things purple and silver, he couldn't help but voice out the question on his mind. "Why are all the things here of the same colour!?" He paced on the limited space remaining. "Why only these two colours?" He thought aloud.

_Why not red and green?_

_Or blue and silver?_

_Green and silver?_

_Grey and black?_

_Even pink and brown sounds nice._

He stopped his pacing, thinking over the last thought.

"Nah," he said, shaking his head to get rid of the thought, "that colour combination would be so weird."

And so, unable to figure out the mystery of it all, Echizen found himself hours later in the study room of his boyfriend, the whole pile of gifts (sans the chocolate and the cake) in his arms.

Said boyfriend was sitting, sinking comfortably into his big, fluffy, oversized woollen armchair, a smirk present on his beautiful face.

"What brings you here, Ryo-chan?" he asked, totally ignoring the big pile of things in the boy's hands.

Echizen dumped the pile in a not so graceful manner, with a loud thump onto the wooden table between himself and his boyfriend. The table gave a slight jerk in protest of the sudden immense weight deposited on it.

He jerked a finger at the pile. "Did you see the similarities in these gifts?"

"They are all your presents?" Atobe helped.

The boy shook his head.

"They are all from me?"

Another shake of the head; his fingers dug half-moons into his palm, which paled from the shortage of blood rushing to it due to the tight curling of his hands.

Leaning forward, hands clamped before him and his chin resting on them, Atobe tried again, "They are all my display of my love for you?"

"No, no, NO!!!" Echizen shouted, having finally snapped. He stomped his foot angrily. "This!" He pointed towards the pile once again. "Is all of the same colour!"

"And so?" Atobe answered, posture remaining in the same position.

Dark clouds accompanied by flashes of lighting loomed around Echizen (not literally), his face was beet red with anger. "Is there a reason for this?"

"Maybe." Atobe grinned, showing off his pearl whites.

Realizing that he would not be getting another reply from Atobe voluntarily (after ten minutes of staring at each other even though it was more like Echizen issuing death threats through eye contact while Atobe happily receiving them before throwing them aside), Echizen continued, "Then could you tell me why?"

"Please?" he added as an afterthought.

"I just like it."

Blinking at the answer, he replied dubiously, "Really?"

"Nope." There it was again, that Cheshire cat grin on Atobe's face.

"Then why?"

"Why don't you figure it out yourself?" Atobe answered simply, fully expecting the reaction his boyfriend was able to give.

Sure enough, seconds later, Echizen was in full complete brat mode, shouting his head off and stomping his feet angrily like an impatient kid. "You ask me to FIGURE IT OUT!?" His hands were waving everywhere, knocking off a few gifts and some other valuable items in the study room along the process. "I have tried FIGURING it out the whole day! If I had known the answer, I would not have come to ask you!"

Amidst his tantrum, he failed to realize that Atobe had left his previous seat and was now standing behind him, hands straddling his waist.

"But what is the fun of spoiling it for you?" he whispered huskily into Echizen's ear.

All traces of anger immediately dispersed as heat started to gather around Echizen's body, mostly around his face and at the nether regions.

"Besides you look so…desirable." His tongue flicked out to lick Echizen's earlobe, earning himself a whimper from the boy. "…When you are all flustered with anger."

"But I wanted… to know." The boy whimpered with much difficulty.

"What is my favourite colour?" Atobe hinted, moving his mouth towards the exposed regions of Echizen's neck.

"What is your favourite colour?" he continued, sucking on the flesh hungrily.

It suddenly all clicked in the boy's mind.

Why that colour combination. Why only that combination.

"Oh." He moaned.

"Clever boy," Atobe replied, breaking contact with the flesh, leaving behind a red mark. He steered the boy, whose head was still on the clouds, towards the bedroom, grabbing a certain pair of handcuffs along the way. "Now I shall reward you."

What happened next in the bedroom stayed in the bedroom.

_Purple and Silver_

_Me and You_

_Though artificial _

_It's eternal_

A/N: Ok, this is very random and might not even make sense. I thought of this idea while reading **Dudly****'s** most recent chapter of "Royal Oneshots" (I loved it a lot). The two colours are what I presumed to be what they like, but it might not be true. Anyway, please read and review.

Happy Birthday to Ryoma and

Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
